This invention relates generally to conveyor roller structures, and more particlularly to a conveyor roller structure which can be used to accelerate and decelerate heavy loads. Specifically, the invention is directed to a conveyor roller structure which has means for providing easy removal and replacement of the roller sleeves.
During operation of a conveyor structure, heavy loads may be accelerated and decelerated upon the conveyor rollers. Because of this acceleration and deceleration of the heavy loads on the rollers, the outer sleeves of the rollers, which are the primary wear surfaces may come loose thereby requiring premature replacement. Preferably, the outer sleeve is made to be replaced when excessively worn. However, premature replacement caused by the sleeve coming loose is time consuming and costly.
One such prior art conveyor roller structure utilizes outer sleeves which are pinned or staked to a central rotatable shaft. However, many times the pins cause elongation of the aperture through which they pass thereby causing loosening of the connection between the outer sleeve and the flange on the shaft upon which the sleeve is secured. When this happens, premature replacement is required of the roller sleeve before a serious breakdown occurs.
To overcome this problem, I have provided noncircular rotational-restricting surfaces welded at the ends of the sleeves to receive correspondingly shaped ends on the drive shaft. This is clearly set forth in my previous patent 3,853,214. In this patent, the shaft is held to the flange by a collar which is welded in place about the periphery. To replace the roller sleeve, the collar must be removed with the use of a cutting torch. The new sleeve is then replaced and a new collar welded in position to secure the sleeve to the shaft, the use of a cutting torch and welding equipment is expensive and time consuming.